That's the Way It Is
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: When new kid Steve arrives at Dalton and falls head over heels for Sebastian, a wary Hunter plots to keep them apart, yet what Hunter doesn't realize is that Sebastian may actually return Steve's feelings. But when Hunter takes his jealousy too far, Steve, Sebastian, and their friends may have to rethink being at Dalton. Established Sebhunter with Sebastian/OC and lots of Niff.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: I don't know how this idea came to me, but Hunter's statement that he's "not even remotely bi-curious" doesn't apply here. He's gay and his boyfriend is Sebastian. Like many of my stories, this is song-heavy, but it doesn't have as many as the others.

* * *

Steven Roger Adkins walked slowly towards Dalton Academy, clutching his suitcase and hoping the guys at this school wouldn't beat him up for being gay like they did at his old school. Steve had heard that Dalton had a zero-tolerance harassment policy and just wanted to finish high school before moving to New York to become a star.

"Hey!" a collective voice shouted, making Steve flinch. He began to hyperventilate as two boys, one brunet and one blond, hurried over and tried to calm him down.

"We're sorry, dude. We didn't mean to freak you out," the blond said gently. "I'm Jeff and this is Nick." The brunet smiled softly.

"I'm Steve," he panted. "Do you guys go here?" Jeff nodded.

"Are you new?" he asked.

"Yeah, can you show me around? My dorm number is thirty-five." Steve pulled out the booklet he'd received in the mail.

"Ah, right next to us," Nick quipped. "Steve, if you hear anything that sounds like sex, just ignore it."

"Nicky, don't freak him out," Jeff admonished. "It's his first day." To Steve, he said, "Please excuse my perverted boyfriend. He's tactless." Nick pouted and Steve cracked a grin.

"You're gay?"

"Gayer than a three-dollar bill," Jeff replied, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes. "Come on, we'll show you around." Steve followed Nick and Jeff into Dalton, where he heard harmonizing coming from somewhere.

"Those are the Warblers, our Glee club," Nick explained. Steve was captivated by one of the voices. He poked his head into the room and saw a tall brunet boy singing.

"_This is the end_

_ Hold your breath and count to ten_

_ Feel the Earth move and then_

_ Hear my heart burst again_

_ For this is the end_

_ I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_ So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At Skyfall_

_At Skyfall_"

"Nick, Jeff, who is that?" Steve asked breathlessly. Nick and Jeff popped up next to Steve.

"That's Sebastian, our lead," Nick replied. "He's amazing, right?"

"More than amazing, he's extraordinary," Steve mumbled.

"Hey, guys, where have you been?" The boy named Sebastian called to Nick and Jeff.

"We're showing the new kid around. Seb, this is Steve," Nick introduced. Steve blushed as Sebastian shook his hand.

"Hi," Steve whispered.

"Do you sing?" Sebastian asked and Steve nodded excitedly.

"Why isn't anyone practicing?" A new voice demanded. Steve looked up to see another boy walk into the room; he was carrying a white cat.

"We're just welcoming the new kid, Hunter," a short, black-haired boy said.

"Herlihy, did I say you could speak?" the boy named Hunter snapped. Herlihy flipped off Hunter as he passed. The cat hissed and Hunter turned to look at Herlihy, who put on an innocent face and began to whistle.

"Louis, Mr. Puss doesn't like you for some reason. Care to tell me why?" Hunter asked in a low voice.

"Well, I don't like him either," Louis retorted. Hunter raised an eyebrow and a hand. Louis flinched as if Hunter was about to hit him, but he simply stroked the cat.

"Herlihy, you're dismissed for today," Hunter sneered. Louis looked at Hunter in shock and opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it and left the room. "So who's this new kid?"

"Hunter, this is Steve. Steve, what's your last name?" Nick whispered.

"Adkins," Steve whispered back.

"Steve Adkins," Nick said. Hunter stroked his cat as he circled Steve, seeming to examine the boy.

"Five-foot-nine, about one-hundred-forty, has a dancer's build, can you sing?" Hunter observed.

"Yes, I can," Steve replied. "I'm a dancer too."

"I didn't ask for your life story, but do enlighten us with your talent if you must," Hunter drawled. Steve cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"_And now, the end is near_

_ And so I face the final curtain_

_ My friend, I'll say it clear_

_ I'll state my case, of which I'm certain_

_ I've lived a life that's full_

_ I've traveled each and ev'ry highway_

_ But more, much more than this_

_ I did it my way_

_ Regrets, I've had a few_

_ But then again, too few to mention_

_ I did what I had to do_

_ And saw it through without exemption_

_ I planned each charted course_

_ Each careful step along the byway_

_ But more, much more than this_

_ I did it my way_,"

Steve crooned. Nick and Jeff looked at each other eagerly. Steve would make a great Warbler. The other boys applauded and a few whistled. Hunter walked over to Steve and looked down at him. Steve swallowed nervously, waiting for Hunter's answer.

"You're in," he said. The boys began to leave, but Hunter caught Steve's arm on his way out and pulled him into a nearby room.

"I saw the way you were looking at Smythe. Just for your information, new kid, he's mine," he hissed. "If you make any move on him, I'll make your life at Dalton hell. Just like your old school." Steve froze, wondering how Hunter knew about his past. "See you later." And without another glance, Hunter left.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve walked slowly to room 35, remembering why he had transferred to Dalton. Some of the guys in his gym class had accused him of "checking out their junk" and beat him up. He had no idea how Hunter even knew about it, but opened his door to find several boys in blazers putting his stuff away.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're helping you out," Nick said, coming out of the bathroom. "We Warblers gotta stick together."

"Hey, Steve, where do you this to go?" Louis called, holding up a lava lamp. The other boys looked intrigued by the item.

"Dude, that's so cool," another Warbler quipped. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was my dad's," Steve replied, grinning. "He gave it to me when I was packing."

"You have records _and_ a record player?" Jeff asked.

"I'm old-fashioned," Steve said. "Come on, we can get done to some good old Prince." He pulled out a copy of _Purple Rain_ and put it on.

* * *

About an hour later, Steve's room was, to him, perfect, but Nick and Jeff had other ideas.

"Guys, this is my room, okay? I don't need any decorating tips, thank you," he said.

"Where's your roommate?" Louis asked, looking up at Steve from his spot on the bed.

"What the hell are you all doing in here?" a voice demanded. The boys spun around to see Hunter standing in the doorway. "Get out."

"Why are you telling us to leave? It's not like it's your room," a Warbler spoke up.

"Actually, it is," Hunter said. "I was moved over here for some God-unknown reason, so I am telling you all to get the fuck out." The Warblers started to leave and Louis took Steve's hand on his way out.

"If Hunter gives you any trouble, just tell me," he whispered. Steve nodded and smiled softly before Hunter slammed the door.

"Okay, listen up, new kid," Hunter snapped, grabbing Steve and tossing him onto the bed. "Rule number one for being my roommate, no music while I'm present." With that, he unplugged the record player. "Rule number two, you clean up after yourself no matter what you're doing."

"I'm a tidy person," Steve offered but Hunter didn't seem to listen.

"Rule number three, no messing with Mr. Puss. Only I can pick him up and I know which hiss means what," Hunter continued. The cat mewed softly from Hunter's arms.

"Okay, in short, you're the boss and I have to listen to you or else I'm fired? Are you Donald Trump?" Steve crossed his arms and glared at the taller boy.

"Advice: don't be a smart-ass or you'll be punished," Hunter warned in a low voice.

"Pfft, whatever. I'm going out," Steve mumbled, but Hunter caught his arm and pushed him against the wall.

"Are you really asking to get hurt, newbie?" Steve yanked his arm from the boy's grip and stared up at him.

"I'm not afraid of you," he retorted. Hunter's eyebrow arched; he put Mr. Puss on his bed and lifted Steve by the front of the shirt, high enough to stare him straight in the eye.

"You should be," he hissed. "I'm here on a scholarship which means I can do whatever I want and the people upstairs are going to believe _me_, especially over some kid who got kicked out of his last school."

"You don't know anything about that!" Steve spat. Hunter smirked and dropped Steve onto the floor.

"I know a lot more than you think, _Stevie_," he sneered. Steve shut his eyes; he hated people calling him that, especially since the last person to do so was Spencer Maguire, the guy who had made him his primary target.

"Don't call me that," Steve whispered, biting his lip. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and Hunter went to open it. Steve sat on the floor, trying to keep from crying.

"Hey, Hunter," Sebastian's angelic voice said. Steve looked up and Sebastian smiled at him. "Hey, Steve, how are you settling in?"

"Fine, thanks, Sebastian," Steve replied. He stood up quickly and ran a hand through his hair. Hunter glared at him and took Sebastian's hand.

"Come on, Seb, let's go." Hunter led Sebastian out of the room; the brunet turned and winked at Steve, who turned a new shade of red. Once they left, Steve sighed and began to shut the door, but it burst back open with Nick and Jeff on the other side.

"Hey, Steve," they said in unison. "Let's go. We'll show you around."

"Let's take him to the Lima Bean and see if we meet Blaine!" Nick exclaimed.

"Good God almighty, guys, how much sugar are you on?" Steve chuckled.

"They had a whole box of Red Vines!" Louis called on his way past the open door. Jeff was on his phone.

"Kurt's working at the Lima Bean!" he said excitedly. "Let's go introduce Steve to Klaine!" Without another word, Nick and Jeff practically pulled Steve out the room.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Next chapter, Niff take Steve to the Lima Bean where Klaine are having a tender moment. Yes, this story is set around the season 4 premiere. Leave a review?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, thanks for reviewing, favoriting, following. It makes me feel like someone's paying attention. This chapter has a little Stevebastian going on, but the next will have more Sebhunter. Please leave reviews. I will love you forever.

* * *

Nick, Jeff, and Steve walked into the Lima Bean, where they found Kurt shuffling around, ushering out coffees.

"Hi, Kurt!" Nick and Jeff called, startling the brunet, nearly causing him to drop the tray. He looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Niff, what are you doing here? There's a better coffee shop in Westerville," Kurt groaned.

"We wanted to introduce you to Steve," Nick explained, pulling the new Warbler forward. Kurt noted that the kid looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hi, I'm Steve," Steve said awkwardly, extending a hand. Kurt smiled and shook his hand.

"Kurt. Have these two been giving you trouble?" Kurt winked and Steve blushed.

"No more than anyone else," Steve lied. Kurt frowned and pulled Steve aside.

"I know Dalton has a zero-tolerance bullying policy, but is there someone who's giving you trouble?" Kurt asked in a low voice. Steve bit his lip and nodded.

"He's the lead Warbler," he replied.

"Sebastian Smythe?"

"No, not him. He's too beautiful to be an asshole like this other guy." Kurt blinked at the compliment about Sebastian. "His name's Hunter. He's also my roommate."

"A great guy once told me to have courage, and you know where that guy is now?" Steve shook his head. "Right here." Kurt pulled a short curly-haired boy over. "This is my boyfriend, Blaine. Blaine, this is Steve, he's new at Dalton." Steve waved shyly. "He's having problems with someone there."

"Is it Sebastian?" Blaine sighed.

"Apparently not," Kurt said.

"Have you told anyone about this? The headmaster's really strict about it," Blaine elaborated. Steve shook his head and looked down.

"The guy's on a scholarship. Besides, they're more likely to believe him than me," Steve mumbled. "Who would believe the weird gay kid who got kicked out of his last school?"

"I told Kurt this when he was suffering from bullying at his school, you have to have courage. Stand up to your bully. What's the worst that could happen? What?" Kurt was glaring at Blaine. "Oh yeah, sorry, baby."

"Garçon, my coffee's too bland," a sneering voice called. Kurt sighed and walked away to deal with the customer. Blaine was trying to shoo Nick and Jeff out so Kurt could work.

* * *

When Steve returned to Dalton, he took a deep breath as he walked into his dorm. Hunter was sitting on his bed, his eyes closed and he was stroking Mr. Puss. Steve sat down at his desk and started going through the Dalton handbook when he felt someone standing behind him.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked.

"Going through the school handbook," Steve replied, not looking up.

"No 'good evening' to the guy who let you join the most popular club in school?" Hunter hissed. Steve bit back a snarky comment and spun around in his chair to face the sneering senior.

"Good evening, your Royal Warblerness," he said, trying to hold back on the sarcasm. Hunter smirked and sat down on Steve's bed.

"You're a very lucky new kid, Stevie, you know that?"

"I said, don't call me Stevie." Steve turned bright red.

"What're you gonna do about it, _Stevie_?" Hunter taunted. Steve lunged forward and grabbed the front of Hunter's blazer. Hunter shoved Steve away and the boy hit the desk. "One more rule, Stevie, _never_ touch me."

"You dick," Steve snapped. All he got in return was a smirk. Steve went into the bathroom and locked the door, sliding down to the floor, trying to hold his tears in.

"Okay, Adkins, I'm sorry. Open the door," Hunter called, knocking on the door. "Come on, don't be a bitch. We can talk about this." Steve could hear the lack of sincerity in the senior's voice.

"Just go away!" he yelled.

"Hey, Hunter, what's going on?" Steve heard Sebastian come into the room.

"Ah, new kid's homesick," Hunter replied casually. "He locked himself in the bathroom."

"Steve?" Sebastian knocked on the door. "Can I talk to you?" Steve sniffled and opened the door a crack, looking at Sebastian warily. "Can I come in?" He nodded and opened the door to let Sebastian enter. Hunter shot him a dirty look as he shut the door.

"You miss your family?" Sebastian asked softly, sitting on the toilet seat.

"A little bit," Steve said, wiping his nose. "It's mostly just the memories of my last school."

"Let me guess, you were bullied?" Steve nodded. "That's why most of the guys came here. Take Nick and Jeff, they're utterly insane and out of control, but they were picked on to the brink of suicide. Their parents enrolled them here and they're back to their hyper selves. You'll be okay, I promise."

"Thanks, Sebastian," Steve smiled. Sebastian stood up and hugged Steve.

"No problem. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you," he promised. Steve looked up at the taller boy and kissed Sebastian lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, covering his mouth. "I shouldn't have done that. Oh God, Sebastian, I'm so sorry. Don't tell Hunter. Please don't tell Hunter."

"Calm down, Steve. Take a deep breath," Sebastian said and the boy complied. "I won't tell Hunter. I'm not mad at you either."

"Really?" Steve's eyes were full of tears.

"I'll see you later." Sebastian smiled again and left the bathroom. "I'll see you in the morning, Hunt." And the door closed. Hunter yanked the bathroom door open and hauled Steve out.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded. "If you kissed him, I swear to God I will beat every last inch of gay out of you."

"I-I didn't d-do anything," Steve whimpered, scuttling back against his headboard. "I wouldn't do that. I k-know you'd h-hurt me."

"I believe you…for now," Hunter replied, glaring daggers at Steve. "Whatever you did, you better not do it again or Mr. Puss will claw your eyes out." The cat gave Steve a dirty look as well. "Normally, I'd punish you for taking up my boyfriend's time, but I'll be nice and let it go just this once."

"How would you have punished me?" Steve dared to ask. Hunter smirked and walked over to his bed, pulling a crate from underneath it.

"You like getting whipped, Stevie?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_: It's short, but the computer I'm uploading on is screwed up, so please just work with me here. Chapter 5 will be longer, I promise.

* * *

"Whipped?" Steve looked terrified as Hunter pulled out the whip.

"My generosity is gone. I feel like punishing you now," Hunter said, grabbing Steve by the collar and throwing him onto the bed.

"D-do you do t-t-this to S-Sebastian?" Steve stammered.

"He used to like it, but now he's become such a pussy," Hunter replied. "Let's see how you feel about it." Steve moved to leave the room, but Hunter caught him and used a length of rope to tie his hands behind his back.

"Hunter, please don't. I didn't do anything," he whimpered. "I swear to God I didn't do anything to Sebastian."

"I don't believe you," Hunter sneered, cracking the whip over the frightened brunet. "I know you want him. Quite frankly, I don't blame you. He's hot, but, unfortunately for you, he's mine. Now tell me the truth, Stevie, did you or did you not kiss him?"

"I-I-I…" Steve tried to speak as Hunter twisted the whip in his hand.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to tell me," Hunter whispered. "Five…four…three…two…"

"I kissed him! I didn't mean to, but I did," Steve burst out. "I'm sorry."

"I knew I couldn't trust you." Hunter looked mournful. "You're going to regret the second you walked into Dalton."

Hunter untied Steve a few hours later; the boy's arms simply drooping to his sides.

"You didn't scream much," Hunter observed. "Have you been through this before?" Steve shook his head. "You're going to be a fun roomie. Night, Stevie."

Steve slowly got up and went into the bathroom. He took off his shirt to see the bruises Hunter had left. A sob escaped his throat; he slumped to the floor and cried. Steve didn't know how long he was there for, but he eventually crawled under his covers and fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up in the morning and looked over at Hunter's bed. The senior had already made his bed and left. Turning to the clock, Steve's eyes widened. 8:30.

"Shit!" he muttered. Pulling a fresh blazer from the closet, he brushed his teeth and combed his hair simultaneously. Minutes later, Steve was ready for his first day as a Dalton student.

Nearly tripping on his way down the stairs, Steve rushed into the cafeteria, where he found Nick and Jeff with Louis and a few other Warblers chatting animatedly over breakfast.

"Hey, guys," Steve panted, sitting down next to Louis.

"Morning, Steve," Nick said, passing the platter of bacon down to him. "You woke up late?"

"Yeah," Steve grinned, picking a few slices onto his plate.

"Hey, Stevie," a snide voice said from behind him. Steve groaned and looked up into Hunter's sneering face. "Can I talk to you for a minute? It's just some stuff about being a Warbler."

"Uh, sure, ok," Steve agreed quietly, getting up from the table and following Hunter out into the corridor. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to an upperclassman?" Hunter arched an eyebrow.

"Why did you want to see me, Head Warbler Clarington?" Steve sighed.

"Well, Junior Warbler _Stevie_, I wanted to see how you were assimilating to our fine establishment," Hunter said this loudly as a teacher passed.

"Pfft, like you care." Steve glared at the taller boy. "I'm sure you get off on leaving bruises all over my upper body." Hunter smirked and dragged Steve into a nearby empty classroom, where he pinned the smaller boy up against the wall.

"You like my handiwork?" he asked. Steve growled and spat in Hunter's face. Hunter used a hand to wipe his face and he punched Steve in the gut, letting him fall to the floor, clutching his chest.

"I hate you," Steve hissed.

"Just wait until Warbler practice, Stevie," Hunter sneered before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, Steve," Sebastian whispered during English, leaning over to talk to the boy.

"Hi, Sebastian," Steve mumbled, eyes downcast.

"I was thinking about what happened last night and I realized that I liked it when you kissed me," Sebastian continued. Steve's eyes widened and he looked up at Sebastian.

"Really?" he asked. Sebastian nodded. "But what about Hunter?" Although he wouldn't admit it, Steve was terrified of Hunter.

"He's harmless, don't worry about him," Sebastian promised.

"He's not harmless, Seb. He's dangerous," Steve whispered.

"Adkins!" Mr. Nash said. "Cease your talking."

"Yes, sir," Steve replied.

"How do you know if Hunter's dangerous?" Sebastian looked a mix of curious and suspicious.

"He…he…I don't want to talk about it here."

"Okay, let's go into the hall then." Sebastian took Steve's hand and they went into the corridor while Mr. Nash wasn't looking. "What did he do to you?" Steve bit his lip and tenderly untucked his blazer and lifted his undershirt to reveal the bruises.

"Oh my God," Sebastian breathed. "Hunter…he did that to you?" Steve nodded. "He used the whip, didn't he?" Steve began to sob silently; Sebastian caught him and led him into an empty classroom.

"It'll be okay, Steve. It's okay," Sebastian whispered, running a hand through Steve's hair.

"Please don't tell Hunter I told you," Steve choked out.

"I won't. Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you," Sebastian said.

"Don't leave me." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Steve and held him tight.


	5. Chapter 5

"Warblers, come to order!" Hunter shouted among the crowd of chatting boys in rehearsal that afternoon. "I said shut up!" The boys immediately ceased. "Okay, now Sectionals is coming up soon and I'm opening the floor for suggestions." The group started speaking at once; Steve caught a few of their ideas:

"_S&M_!"

"Eminem!"

"_Like a G6_!"

"The Pretty Reckless!"

"Boys, settle down." Hunter waved his hands to calm them. "We can only choose two songs and I want them to be perfect, so we can beat the New Directions at last."

"I have an idea," Steve spoke up. "May I sing it?"

"You may," Hunter said, giving Steve a look that the boy interpreted to be a warning.

"_Baby…_

_ Where's the road takin' us?_

_ And maybe that's why they call it makin' love_

_ And, darling, I will do my best_

_ I'm falling at the feet of your highness_

_ Don't need to ask, the answer's always yes_"

Nick and Jeff knew where this was going and joined in:

"_Well, the least I can do is try_

_ I want you to think you're satisfied_

_ Oh, let me satisfy you_

_ The least I can do is try_

_ I want you to think you're satisfied_

_ Oh, let me satisfy you_"

Steve looked at Sebastian and smiled.

"_And baby (baby)_

_ Baby, just wait and see_

_ And maybe (maybe)_

_ It just takes a little faith in me_

_ A friend of mine followed my lead_

_ He wanted to make sure that I succeed_

_ A little encouragement is all I need_

"_Well, the least I can do is try_

_ I want you to think you're satisfied_

_ Oh, let me satisfy you_

_ The least I can do is try_

_ I want you to think you're satisfied_

_ Oh, let me satisfy you._"

The Warblers cheered as Steve finished his song.

"How was that?" He looked over at Hunter, who looked miffed.

"That was a bold song choice," he said. "I'll think about it."

* * *

The rest of rehearsal went smoothly and Steve left, feeling good; that is, until Hunter caught up to him in the hallway heading towards their room.

"What were you thinking? Singing a song like that to _my_ boyfriend? You must have a fucking death wish, Stevie," he snarled, grabbing the shorter boy's arm.

"Fuck you, Hunter," Steve retorted, yanking his arm away. "I am going to flirt with Sebastian whether you like it or not." Hunter scowled and grabbed Steve's arm again, hauling him upstairs into their room.

"Sit down," he ordered. Steve remained standing, challenging the senior. "I said, sit the fuck down!" Hunter pushed Steve onto the bed and went over to his box of sex toys. "Now, for your insolence, I've decided to use the plug." Steve's eyes turned into saucers when Hunter removed a red rubber anal plug from the crate.

"No, you are so not sticking that into me," Steve said quickly, shaking his head.

"Yes, I am." Hunter flipped Steve onto his stomach and pulled down his pants.

"No! Please don't!" Steve struggled against the older boy's hold, but Hunter pressed down and shoved the plug into Steve's butt, making the boy howl in pain.

"Shut up. You deserve this," Hunter hissed, clamping his hand over Steve's mouth. Steve bit down, tasting blood when Hunter pulled his hand away, cursing; in return, he got slapped.

"Why do you fight back? You're just going to get hurt," Hunter whispered. Steve gritted his teeth against Hunter pushing the object into his anus. "Do you regret coming here now?"

"No, I don't," Steve shot back. Hunter slammed the plug back in.

"I said do you regret it?"

"No!"

"Hunter, what the fuck are you doing?!" Steve could only hear the voice distantly over his sobbing.

"Get out of here, Seb. You don't need to see this," Hunter snapped, pulling the plug from Steve's ass.

"Get away from him!" Sebastian pulled Hunter away from Steve, who slumped against the bed. "Steve, are you okay?" He lifted Steve's chin and Steve saw Sebastian blurrily.

"Sebastian?" he mumbled.

"Okay, let's get you out of here," Sebastian whispered, gently helping Steve up and guiding him out of the dorm and down to the rehearsal room where Nick, Jeff, and Louis were talking.

"Holy crap, what happened to him?" Louis asked, rushing to hold up the shaking brunet.

"Hunter was torturing him," Sebastian replied.

"Steve? Can you hear me?" Louis lightly tapped Steve's face. His brown eyes looked up.

"Louis?"

"Yes, it's me and Seb, Nick, and Jeff. We're here for you. Now what happened?"

"It was that song I sang earlier. Hunter got mad and…" Steve broke into a new set of sobs.

"He was raping Steve with an anal plug," Sebastian said in a low voice.

"He WHAT?!" Louis shot up, although his short stature made him come off less threatening. "No. I don't care if he's Warbler captain. There is no fucking way he is getting away with this."

"Louis, calm down." Jeff put a hand on the short boy's shoulder.

"Jeff, I can't," Louis said. "Just because he's here on a scholarship does not mean he can attack people like that."

"I know."

"Steve, you have to report him," Nick said.

"No one would believe me," Steve muttered, eyes downcast.

"Sebastian's an eye witness," Louis quipped helpfully.

"Adkins!" Steve flinched violently.


	6. Chapter 6

"Adkins!" Steve flinched violently. Hunter strode into the room, but stopped as Nick, Jeff, and Louis stood in front of Steve. Sebastian continued to hold Steve, keeping him from freaking out again.

"What are you doing here?" Louis demanded.

"Quiet, Herlihy. This is none of your business," Hunter snapped, pushing Louis out of his way, but Louis shoved the senior.

"You will not hurt him again," he hissed.

"Herlihy, you're out of the Warblers," Hunter said simply.

"Fine, I'm better off without you pushing me around, but I'm not moving," Louis retorted, crossing his arms.

"Duval, Sterling, do you want out as well?" Hunter turned to the couple, who were clutching each other's hands.

"Jeff's our best dancer. Are you really going to dismiss the few people who will give you your only chance at Sectionals?" Nick asked, arching an eyebrow. "Besides, if you choose to sack us, we just might go to McKinley and join the New Directions." It was an empty threat; Nick didn't want to go back to public school, but if Hunter was going to be a prick, so would he.

"You wouldn't," Hunter whispered, towering over the brunet.

"I would," Jeff piped up. Nick glanced at his boyfriend, eyes wide. "I really would, especially if it meant that you would lose, Clarington."

"I dare you to. But if you and those Nude Erections lose, you're not welcome back at Dalton," Hunter promised. Louis looked at Nick and Jeff in wonder.

"I'm coming with you." Steve stood up. "I'm not going to stay here and be bullied by this douche. He's worse than the kids at my old school. _Fuck you_, Clarington." Hunter reached for Steve, but the boy stepped back.

"Seb, you're on my side, right?" Hunter looked at his boyfriend for help, but Sebastian shook his head.

"No. You're not the guy I fell in love with, Hunter. Goodbye." And without another glance, the five boys left the room, leaving Hunter standing speechless.

* * *

The next day, Steve, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, and Louis shadowed Blaine, Sam, Artie, Tina, and Brittany at McKinley. Louis groaned as he followed Brittany; the girl was rambling on about dolphins and gay sharks. Sebastian and Sam seemed to bond over their mutual love of science fiction; Nick and Jeff, refusing to leave one another, walked away with Artie and Tina; and Steve followed Blaine to his Spanish class.

"_Buenos Dias, clase, hoy vamos a hablar sobre los efectos del Twilight sobre cultura de la juventud_," the teacher explained.

"What did he say?" Steve whispered to Blaine.

"He said we're going to talk about the effect _Twilight_ has on youth culture," Blaine replied.

"Ugh," Steve grimaced. "He's not a vampire, he's a fairy."

"_El señor Anderson, qué hizo su amigo decir_?" the teacher pointed at Blaine.

"_Edward Cullen no es un vampiro, él es un cuento de hadas_," Blaine spoke up. The teacher nodded and moved towards the board to copy the sentence down.

"Nice one, Anderson," a blond guy whispered. "What's up, dude? I'm Daryl." Steve shook the boy's hand and smiled softly.

"Steve," he whispered back.

"No offense, man, but you kind of stand out," Daryl observed. "I mean, you look like you're from the '70s, also your shoes look like skateboarding shoes." Steve looked down at his attire: a sweater vest, a pair of bell-bottoms he had inherited from his father, and a pair of blue Soaps. On his head was a newsboy cap, which the guy behind him plucked off and examined.

"It's a neat cap though," the guy said. "You look like a hippie Newsie." Blaine snorted at the reference. "I'm Clark, by the way."

"It's obvious you _want_ to stand out, Steve, but at this school, it gets you picked on," Daryl quipped. "There are a few people who are total jerks. Let's see, there's Surette and Lipoff, they're typical brainless jocks, and then there's the hockey team. Thank God Nelson graduated last year, although I wonder how he managed to."

"I can take care of myself," Steve said, taking his cap back.

* * *

"Faggot!" A mulleted hockey player called out as Steve was slammed into a locker. The brunet groaned and straightened his outfit before continuing to Blaine's next class.

"Hey, Steve, _nga okay_?" Sebastian asked. He and Sam had been conversing in Na'vi when he saw Steve hit the locker. "Sorry, I mean, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Steve mumbled.

"Can we switch shadows now?" Tina complained; Artie and a bickering Nick and Jeff followed. "These two are getting on our nerves."

"I won't give you any trouble," Louis said. "I am so sick of being compared to a dolphin." Brittany smiled radiantly from behind Louis.

"Okay, I'll take Louis," Tina decided before anyone else could speak. "Artie, you can have Steve. Blaine and Brittany can have the Bickersons."

"But I dealt with them for so long!" Blaine whined.

"See you guys in Glee club," Artie called, Steve pushing his wheelchair.

* * *

_**A/N**_: This went in a totally different direction than it was supposed to, but enjoy! There are translations here that I swear to God I did not use Google Translator for; in fact, I used Babylon.

* "_Buenos Dias, clase, hoy vamos a hablar sobre los efectos del Twilight sobre cultura de la juventud_" - "_Good morning, class, today we are going to discuss the effects of Twilight on youth culture._"

* "_El señor Anderson, qué hizo su amigo decir?_" - rough translation of "_Mr. Anderson, what did your friend say?_"

* "_Edward Cullen no es un vampiro, él es un cuento de hadas_" - rough translation of "_Edward Cullen is not a vampire, he is a fairy._"

According to the Navilator:

* "_nga okay?_" - "_are you okay?_"


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, right now, I'm trying to pull some of my near-forgotten stories out of development hell.

* * *

"Hey, guys, we have some potential new members here with us today," Mr. Schuester said, walking into the room; Steve, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, and Louis following behind him.

"Wait a minute," Sugar interrupted; Steve cringed at the girl's nasally voice. "I thought they're our competition."

"Let me, Mr. Schuester," Louis put in. "We are no longer a threat to any of you. All five of us are planning to transfer to McKinley. Dalton was supposed to have a zero-tolerance harassment policy." Louis bit his lip. "I was there for two years and it was perfect, not anymore."

"Dalton was our home for three years," Nick and Jeff spoke up together. "But now it's unsafe."

"I was only there for one day and it was so much worse than the year at my last school combined," Steve added. He sighed and handed sheet music to the pianist.

"_I was the third brother of five_

_ Doing whatever I had to do to survive_

_ I'm not saying what I did was alright_

_ Trying to break out of the ghetto was a day-to-day fight_"

Sebastian joined in:

"_Been down so long, getting up didn't cross my mind_

_ I knew there was a better way of life that I was just trying to find_"

Nick and Jeff:

"_You don't know what you'll do until you're put under pressure_

_ Across 110__th__ Street is a hell of a tester_"

All five boys sang together:

"_Across 110__th__ Street_

_ Pimps trying to catch a woman that's weak_

_ Across 110__th__ Street_

_ Pushers won't let the junkie go free_

_ Across 110__th__ Street_

_ Woman trying to catch a trick on the street_

_ Across 110__th__ Street_

_ You can find it all in the street_"

Artie was bobbing his head in tune with the song, Marley was watching Steve in wonder, and Brittany was talking to her iPhone. When the boys finished, everyone applauded.

"Welcome to the New Directions," Mr. Schuester commended.

* * *

"I never thought I'd go back to public school," Jeff mused; he, Steve, Sebastian, and Niff were sitting at the Glee club table during lunch the next day.

"Same," Nick added. "I just can't believe Hunter turned out to be such a prick."

"Please don't say his name," Sebastian muttered. "I can't believe I dated him."

"Steve's cute." Steve looked up at the mention of his name. He looked around, landing on a mousy brunette and a boy in a dress staring at him. He waved and the two giggled. Steve shook his head and turned back to Sebastian.

"Seb?"

"Yeah, Steve?" Sebastian raised his head from the table.

"I don't want to…I mean…it's been like…"

"God, just ask him out already!" Louis called from the other side of the table. Everyone else looked over and Steve turned pink.

"Are you trying to ask me out, Steve?" Sebastian smirked and Steve turned pinker. He nodded mutely and looked at his tray. He noticed the brunette looking a little down. "Sure." His head shot up.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Sebastian replied. Steve smiled and scooted closer to Sebastian.

"Damn," the boy in the dress muttered to the brunette.

* * *

"Come on, Steve, just find an outfit already!" Nick whined. Steve, Nick, and Jeff stood in Steve's room as he tried to look for appropriate attire for his date with Sebastian.

"Don't rush me, Nick," Steve ordered, scanning his closet. Nick groaned and flopped down on Steve's bed. Jeff looked over Steve's shoulder, commenting on each thing he saw.

"That's too gay, even for you, dude," he said, looking shocked over a red-and-pink tank-top. "What the hell is this doing in here?" Jeff pulled it out. "Hey, that's a nice jacket though." He grabbed that too and his eyes widened. "A wire hanger…!"

"Goddamn it, Jeff, don't go all Joan Crawford on us," Nick shouted from the bed. Jeff smirked and chucked the wire hanger at Nick.

"This is perfect." Steve smiled, pulling out a vest.

"Perfect if you want to be a total chode," Nick called.

"Must you insult every remotely good choice I make?" Steve snapped, rounding on Nick.

"Dude, Steve, chill, all right?" Steve nodded. "Okay, Sebastian isn't one of those guys to dress up for. He's more of a casual guy," Nick explained.

"Oh yeah, throwing rock salt slushies at the guy who denies you is casual," Jeff snorted.

"Jeff, he apologized. Lay off," Nick admonished. Steve was looking between Nick and Jeff, waiting for elaboration. "Last year, Seb had a thing for Blaine..."

"More like lustful desire," Jeff muttered.

"Anyway, the tension between the Warblers and the New Directions hit a new high and Sebastian attempted to get Kurt out of the way using a slushie filled with rock salt, but Blaine pushed him out of the way and took it," Nick continued.

"Wow," Steve mumbled. "I had no idea."

"Ever since...um...well, let's just say some pretty heavy stuff happened and Sebastian finally saw the error of his ways, apologized to everyone, and has been cool since."

A knock came at the front door and Steve heard his mother open the door, saying something to the knocker.

"Steve! Your date's here!" Mrs. Adkins called. Steve pulled on a sweater vest and walked out, Nick and Jeff in tow.

"Hey, looking good, Steve," Sebastian complimented. He was dressed in a collared T-shirt and slacks. "Hey, Niff, helping Steve with his clothes?" Nick and Jeff nodded and proceeded to move towards the door.

"And now we must take our leave before we ruin another date," Nick said.

"I'm sure Cam didn't mind so much since he's so uptight anyway," Sebastian shrugged. "Come on, Steve, I got us a reservation at BreadstiX." Sebastian looped his arm through Steve's, making the brunet blush.


End file.
